Photo shoot
by Coreyyy
Summary: Harry sees a photo shoot ad in the DailyProphet, a certain blonde strolls along too.


_Photo shoot_

**Pairing**_: H/D_

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Rating: **_M_

**Author: **_xxromeoroyaltyxx_

**Harry pranced about in the open space of the very sunny hallways of Hogwarts, it was a lovely fine day and Harry was in a cheerful mood. Harry of course had been having so much girl trouble over the summer that he decided to turn gay. It was working out quite well for him. As Draco walked past him, Harry pulled an I-hate-you expression at him; Draco nudged his shoulder hard as he walked past. Malfoy's anger about his new sexuality wasn't very surprising to Harry. Harry ignored Draco's anger towards him and continued to prance about happily.**

"**Good morning!" Harry said cheerfully, they both smiled and nodded. Harry looked back at the Slytherin table, Malfoy had his arm around Pansy Parkinson, whispering into her ear. Harry rolled his eyes; he grabbed some food and piled it on his plate. As owls flew in from the window, Harry waited for Hedwig, expecting a letter from Sirius, but nothing came. He sighed, and began nibbling at his food.**

**As an owl dropped the Daily Prophet at Ron's head, Ron looked up to see his owl about to land, and yet again, he landed in the rice bubbles.**

"**That's the third time this week!" Ron complained, he shook his head; he grabbed the Daily Prophet and threw it over to Harry. Harry smiled and looked at the front page, it captured his eye instantly. **

"**What is it, Harry?" Ron asked, **

"**An I support gay's photo shoot, sounds promising," Harry shrugged, reading the paragraphs, **

"**Go ahead, but I won't be coming," Ron snorted, **

**Harry rolled his eyes, "Hermione?"**

"**Sorry Harry, essays to catch up on, when is it?"**

"**Tonight at 12, not sure why they made it so late," **

**Ron shrugged, scoffing his food, **

"**I should get Mcgongall's permission after the feast," **

**Once everyone had finished their food, Harry stayed behind to catch up with Mcgonagall.**

"**Say Minerva, I was wondering if I could go to this," Harry said, approaching her with the paper,**

**Mcgonagall nodded, "Go ahead Harry, no problem," **

"**Excellent, thanks," Harry smiled, running out of the Great Hall,**

**Harry waited for the hand to hit 12, and once it did he ran to Hogsmeade, rather eager and excited about this sudden new experience. He skipped to a small little building in Hogsmeade, as he approached the room, it lit up with white bright lights and amazing green and an amazing mixture of green and white walls. He looked over at the stool and there on it, sat a rusty old camera, Harry went to grab it, but as a few people began coming in he took his hands away from it. There were quite a few nice boys in there that Harry liked the look of, but he thought he shouldn't be staring, as it was rude. As a pale skinny blonde walked in, Harry's jaw dropped. The blonde ignored Harry's puzzled glance and went to mingle with a few girls, but then walked over to the gay group of boys.**

**Harry admitted, Draco was handsome, but they were sworn enemies and always will be. A woman with long curly blonde hair, walked over to the photo shoot, and waited for silence.**

"**Hello everyone, my name is Arcalis, I will be guiding you all through this photo shoot, I am experienced, so don't worry I know what I'm doing. I'm going to hand you each out a badge which you will put on when I tell you to, now, I'm going to pair you up and please I don't want to hear any complaints about who I put you with, just cooperate with me and all will be fine, okay, I will start pairing you now, if any of you get two colours of the same ribbon I'm handing out go to your partner," She smiled, and waited for them to pair up as they received their ribbon.**

"**Who has green?" Harry yelled,**

"**That would be me…" The blonde grunted behind Harry,**

"**Malfoy… why are you here?" **

"**It was a dare, Potter," Draco sighed, shoving the ribbon in his pocket,**

"**Alright, first pair, go over to the walls please in front of me, Potter, take off your shirt, Malfoy do the same please. Potter and Malfoy, place your badges on the back of your trousers, Potter, face the wall in front of you, Malfoy, face Potter, put your hands on his shoulders and move in a bit closer to him, that's it, stay put!" She said, she took a photo of them and waited for it to come out; she crouched down on another side,**

"**Okay Potter, face me, now, Malfoy stand behind Potter, wrap your arms around his waist, and place your hands on his chest, put your badges on the front of your trousers," Draco and Harry pulled off the badges and placed them on the front underneath their waist. **

"**Perfect," Arcalis nodded, and took another photo, **

"**Potter, lean your head back against Malfoy's shoulder, Malfoy, move your hand up Potter's chest, stop when I say," **

**Draco felt awkward when he did this, Harry gulped as he felt Draco's cold hand move up his chest, he ignored how amazingly good it actually felt and tried to focus. **

"**Stop," Arcalis said, Draco stopped as he reached the back of Harry's neck, **

"**Let's never speak of this again," Draco whispered, **

"**Everyone's going to love me when I tell them," Harry whispered,**

**Draco dug his nails into Harry's neck, "You tell no one, Potter," **

**Harry closed his eyes tightly, the pain of Draco's nails digging into his neck was unbelievable,**

**It had been hours, Harry and Draco were both knackered from arguing during the photo shoot, and off the photo shoot, and Arcalis wasn't very impressed with their attitude but despite the arguing they managed to pull some okay pictures, so Harry had thought. **

**Once Harry got back to the castle that night, he wasn't very satisfied with the evening. He had to spend it with Malfoy, and that made his mood even fouler, he rubbed his neck at the nail marks from Draco, but proceeded to the Great Hall, to find Ron and Hermione looking at the new Daily Prophet. **

"**Uh…Nice pictures Harry, a bit graphic though," Ron said, throwing the newspaper towards Harry, Harry read the front page and saw his naked body behind Draco's, and Draco's body was also naked, but he was holding his Slytherin scarf around his private area. Harry raised his eyebrows, as Draco approached him he looked angry.**

"**Don't look at me! I didn't put these in there!" **

"**I know that Potter," Draco rolled his eyes, **

**Draco grabbed Harry by his shoulder and pulled him out of the Great Hall, **

"**I never thought I'd say this but they look amazing," Draco said, glancing at them again,**

"**Malfoy's gayyyyy," Harry said aloud, **

"**Sh, I am not,"**

"**Prove it!" Harry said,**

"**How?"**

"**Kiss me, now," **

"**Not right now! People will see," **

**Harry pulled Draco into a nearby empty hallway and kissed him deeply, Draco kissed back, Harry moaned during the kiss, **

"**Sod off," Draco said as he pulled away from the kiss, he wiped his mouth and began to walk away,**

"**You can't deny that wasn't good," Harry said, Draco stopped, **

"**You can't deny that our hot bodies wouldn't look good in bed together, and you can't deny that I wouldn't be able to give you good blow jobs, you can't deny our lust and love towards one another, but you want to deny it because you're scared," Harry said, running his finger across Draco's waist, Harry circled him, Harry pressed himself against Draco's behind,**

"**Imagine, sweaty hot meaningless sex," Harry whispered into Draco's ear, he nibbled at Draco's earlobe. Draco refused, and pushed him back, **

"**Potter, no, stop it," **

**Harry shoved Draco against the wall, pulling his left leg up to wrap around his waist, he pressed himself against Draco, the blonde whimpered and struggled to get out of Harry's tight grasp of him,**

"**You say you're stronger then me, lets have it," Harry said, waiting for Draco to make a move,**

**Draco shoved Harry away, and ran out of the room, "Coward!" Harry yelled at him,**

**Draco froze, "I'm no coward," He hissed, he turned around and walked towards Harry, shoving him against the wall.**

"**Don't underestimate me potter, I'm not one to be toyed with," Draco hissed, **

"**What are you going to do? Kill me just like you did with Dumbledore, Malfoy?" Harry snickered,**

"**Don't mock me," Draco said, **

"**I can do whatever the hell I like, because I'm the golden boy," Harry smirked,**

"**You're not so golden right now, potter, that photo shoot meant nothing, and it wont ever mean nothing, to you it does, but to me, nothing, because I'm not gay and I never will be," Draco let go of Harry, and walked away.**

**Harry stopped smirking, he was hurting, and it felt worse when Malfoy walked away. Harry had an idea, he walked back to Hogsmeade, he found the small little room where they done the photo shoot, he found the old camera and when no one was around, he pulled off his clothes, he posed naked for the camera and the camera took nearly a hundred photos. Harry shoved them all in his bag, he smirked and put his clothes back on, and left the room. He ran back to the castle, it was almost 1 am, and he was ready. **

**He sprinted up to the Gryffindor Tower, and to the dorms, he grabbed his invisibility cloak, and put it on. He ran down the steps, and down to the Slytherin dorms, he waited for someone to enter the dorms and quickly snuck inside, he noticed Draco's dorm and walked over to it. He saw that Draco's whole name had been written on the top in nice neat capitals, in green. Harry decided saying his whole name in parsel tongue would do the trick, he shut his eyes and said "**_**Draco Lucius Malfoy…"**_** quietly, the door opened slightly, he opened his eyes and walked in. Draco was sleeping peacefully in his green silky sheets, and he was naked, Harry's heart pumped mad as he saw Draco, he shook his head and focused on what he was about to do. He grabbed all the naked pictures out of his bag and spreaded them on the bed, trying not to wake him, he stuck one on Draco's mirror, and threw them around the room.**

**He grabbed the last photo and placed it gently on Draco's private part, above the sheets. **

**Harry placed a kiss on his fingers, and his fingers touched Draco's forehead, Harry left the room looking pleased and satisfied. **

**The sunrise rose, and Draco sat up yawning from his sleep. He stretched, opened his eyes and looked down at himself; he grabbed the bit of paper off his private part and saw Harry completely naked in the picture. **

"**Potter…you are NOT doing this to me," **

**Draco pulled the sheets up above him to see that he had a boner from the picture, he looked around the room to see nearly a hundred thrown around his room.**

"**POTTERRRR!" **

**Harry smirked as he heard Malfoy's voice all through the castle and he was smirking all day at the joke he pulled on him, he knew Malfoy would give in eventually.**

**AN: **_Reviewss? No sequel. No chapters._


End file.
